1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content output system, an information display apparatus, a content output apparatus, and a content information display method. More particularly, the present invention relates to display of information about content of television broadcast programs, recorded broadcast programs, and various other kinds of video and audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, household appliances, such as television receivers, video recorders, personal computers, and audio players, have been configured as a networked system in a house and the like, so that each device can function in such a way as to be synchronously operated in an organic (cooperation of constituent elements forming a whole) manner.
In such a network, functions for enabling a user to enjoy various kinds of content, such as a television broadcast program that is being received, a recorded program, video/audio recorded on a medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), or music, with a high degree of freedom, are realized.
Examples of such networks include a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) and a wired LAN. Examples of specifications for transmitting or receiving data on a LAN include a protocol that is formed as a specification by DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance).
Regarding a television broadcast, information about program content can be electronically obtained by means of an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) and can be then presented to a user. This EPG can also be effectively used in the above-described home network. For example, by performing an operation on an EPG displayed on a television receiver, a remote controller or the like, it is possible for the user to select a desired program and to perform a scheduled program recording with a video recorder for use therewith.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1996-22653.